Mês de Julho
by Millah-san
Summary: Era antes da guerra, antes de você dizer que amava outro, antes do Sol se pôr e eu me lembro bem, ... Antes de eu saber o que é amar você. Mas todo antes tem um depois e foi aí que tudo ficou extremamente problemático. ShikaHina!
1. Trailer

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

.

**Mês de Julho**

_{Shikamaru N. & Hinata H.}_

.

.

Por Millah-san

.

.

Trailer

.

.

_**Era antes da guerra,**_

_ H-hai Shikamaru-kun.

"_Saco! Por que ela tem sempre que sorrir assim?"_

_ Estamos todos aqui para proteger o Naruto.

"_E corar toda vez que ouve o nome dele?"_

_ Não faça nada estúpido como na invasão da Akatsuki.

"_Ou como eu estou fazendo agora."_

_**antes de você dizer que amava outro,**_

_ V-você é muito corajoso e f-forte, Shikamaru-kun.

"_Ah! Isso não é bem verdade."_

_ N-não ria. Eu r-realmente acredito q-que você é.

"_Problemático! Agora sou eu que devo estar vermelho como um tomate."_

_ Obrigado, Hinata.

"_Ah cara! Ela têm que parar de sorrir assim."_

_**antes do Sol se pôr e eu lembro bem,**_

_ Ahn? Hinata! O que faz aqui?

"_Droga! Queria ver as últimas nuvens antes de anoitecer."_

_ E-esperando o pôr-do-sol.

"_Então é melhor eu ir. Garotas não apreciam nada em silêncio."_

_ Uhm... Q-quer vê-lo c-comigo?

"_Problemático!"_

_**antes de eu saber o que é amar você.**_

_Sh-Shikamaru-kun!

"_Ela é assim com todo mundo ou o problema é comigo?"_

_ Yo Hinata. Tsunade-sama nos deu uma missão.

"_Devemos ser os únicos disponíveis."_

_ S-só n-nós dois?

"_É, não tinha como ser mais problemático."_

:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:

**Era antes, um "Mês de Julho".**

...

_Mas todo antes tem um depois e foi aí que as coisas se tornaram problemáticas._

:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:

_**Foi depois de eu ver o quanto você se esforçava,**_

_ N-não se aproxime dele.

"_Droga! Eu não tenho mais chakara."_

_Fuja, Hinata!

"_Não tem como ela vencê-lo."_

_ Não. Eu não vou abandoná-lo, Shikamaru-kun.

"_Nunca tinha visto ela tão determinada assim."_

_**depois de ver seu rosto sob o luar,**_

_ Naaah! Hum? Hinata?

"_A quanto tempo ela está aqui?"_

_ D-desculpa, Shi-shikamaru-kun. Não queria incomodá-lo.

"_Incomodar? Oh não! Ela me viu dormindo aqui."_

Ela olhou o amigo e sorriu de leve.

_ V-você fica uma gracinha quando cora.

"_E você linda, sob a luz da Lua."_

_**depois de conhecer seus sentimentos e,**_

_ Kurenai-sensei e Asuma-sensei formaram um casal muito bonito.

"_Ahn? Por que ela entrou nesse assunto agora?"_

_ Sim.

"_Sinto por Asuma ter ido tão cedo."_

Olhou-a longamente. Hinata estava com o olhar perdido nas estrelas.

_ Pensando em como seria você e o Naruto?

"_Burro. Não chore, Hinata. Olhe pra mim."_

_**depois do medo sobrehumano de te perder**_

_ Hinata-san tentou salvar o Naruto-kun, mas foi morta na frente dele.

"_NÃO!"_

_**eu descobri amar você com loucura.**_

_ N-não se preocupe, Shikamaru-taichou. Vou seguir apenas as ordens.

"_Eu não quero, eu não suportaria te perder. Egoísmo. Eu sei."_

_ Você é a garota menos problemática que conheço. É preciosa para mim.

"_Entenda, Hinata. Eu amo você."_

Shikamaru pode ver mais uma vez o sorriso que tanto amava.

_ Vamos protegê-lo juntos.

"_Eu vou proteger também a você."_

:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:

**Foi depois, num "Mês de Julho".**

_Eu decidi que tinha que conquistá-la._

_Sem você minha vida era mais problemática do que eu podia suportar._

:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:-::::::::::::-:

**Apaixonar-se por ela foi simples...**

... Afinal era uma linda menina.

**Problemáticas são as consequências do amor...**

... Já que nos faz agir feito idiotas.

**E complicada a contagem do tempo de amar...**

... Nunca se sabe se é ontem, hoje ou amanhã, dia ou noite, antes ou depois.

_**EM BREVE!**_

**Mês de Julho**

_Por Millah_

_*Semeie felicidade:_

_mande review!*_

*:*:*:*

.

N/A: Oi gentiii. Este foi o trailer. A música de inspiração é_** Julho de 83**_, do _Nenhum de Nós_. O mês de julho é o marco do romance desse ShikaHina. Espero que gostem. A história não tem um tema em si, é um romance romântico ambientado no Universo Naruto alterado [leiam os avisos].

Bem o trailer está inteiramente sobre o ponto de vista do Shikamaru, mas a história não será narrada em primeira pessoa (um sério problema com muitos 'problemáticos'). Talvez um poucos trechos, mas sem muita confusão. Os sentimentos da Hinata serão também expressados, mas a ênfase é o Shikamaru, isto se deve ao enredo que eu imaginei. É como se aos poucos ele estivesse se declarando para ela. Acredito que fique uma história romântica, mas as cenas de beijo, abraço e etc devem demorar. Como mostrado vai ter passagens com eles crianças, adolescentes, jovens, adultos (?) e velhos (?). Não tem uma sequência cronológica muito rígida, mas prometo não bagunçar demais.

**Avisos:**

Fanfic em Universo Naruto, MAS COM ALTERAÇÕES EM ALGUNS FATOS DA SÉRIE. Exemplo: desenvolvimento e desfecho da guerra. Alteração/criação de missões ninjas, etc.

Classifico a história em romance. Se ficar meloso de mais puxem minha orelha. Se faltar suspiros, cobrem.

Rate M, por desencargo de consciência. Vai que alguém ache que está violento demais ou pervertido demais. Isso porque teremos cenas de ação/ violência, palavreado baixo, sexo, nudez.

Heterossexualidade. (hentai- acho que lime tá bom né)

Alguns personagens podem ser um pouco descaracterizados, embora tento não aliená-los.

O par principal é Shikamaru & Hinata. Acho-os super fofos.

Não prometo atualizações rápidas. Sim os updates demoram *cai dura no chão*.

Os personagens vão aparecer gradativamente. Dá uma dor de cabeça danada colocar muita gente de uma só vez.

Apenas insinuação de pares secundários. O enredo gira em torno de ShikaHina. Prioridade deles. Mas como vou tentar chegar o mais próximo da série o possível teremos aquelas cenas típicas (romantisadas por nós) de NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiHina e tudo mais.

Mais detalhes ao longo dos updates dos capítulos.

_Obrigada aos que leram!_

Att. Millah

*:*:*:*


	2. Capítulo I

_**Naruto** _não me pertence.

.

.

**Mês de Julho**

_Shikamaru N. & Hinata H._

_por Millah-san_

.

.

**Capítulo I**

.

.

Sentiu o leve toque sobre sua bochecha e tragou o ar ruidosamente. Achava-se um tolo por estremecer diante de um contato tão simples. A garota só estava fazendo o trabalho dela e o tratava com extremo profissionalismo. Os dedos delgados e ágeis retiravam a bandagem que cobria um profundo mas já quase cicatrizado corte na face do moreno.

_ **Não mova-se muito, Shikamaru-kun.** - Pediu delicadamente a mulher.

Cerrou as pálpebras tentando trazer pra diante dos olhos de sua mente outra imagem que não fosse a da morena Hyuuga. Nuvens. Isso, observar nuvens sempre o acalmava, mas mentalizá-las era um tanto estranho e pouco eficaz. Todas as que construía no céu de seus pensamentos acabavam por lembrar-lhe dos olhos de nuvem daquela menina. Aquele simples ato tornou-se deverás problemático.

_ **D-desculpe-me, Shikamaru-kun.** - Murmurou envergonhada. - **N-não vai d-demorar muito. Estou quase terminando.** - Completou num fio de voz e ofereceu um sorriso tímido ao amigo.

Praguejara alto constrangendo-na. Droga! Queria que lhe enfiassem uma kunai em sua garganta para impedí-lo de falar tantas coisas inúteis perto dela. Tirou o isqueiro de dentro do bolso de sua calça azul e parou uns instantes encarando o objeto. Enquanto isso, ela continuava seu trabalho de trocar as bandagens sobre as feridas adquiridas nos combates da grande guerra. Ambos eram silenciosos e por vezes os únicos sons que preenchiam a sala da enfermaria eram a respiração profunda do Nara e o tintilar do abre e fecha do isqueiro metálico. A presença de Hinata só era evidenciada pelo seu chakra caloroso e gentil.

Retirou a última bandagem a ser trocada. Uma grande faixa que protegia um corte bem acentuado no tórax do homem. Aproximou-se do corpo do moreno para melhor examinar a ferida. E o ninja esqueceu-se de respirar quando, mais uma vez, sentiu a delicada mão dela encostar em sua pele. Sentí-la, ainda que de modo efêmero, era tão bom que Shikamaru mal conseguia raciocinar com coerência. Toda sua inteligência e talento para estratégias se mostrava um total fracasso quando o assunto era Hinata Hyuuga. Nem mesmo a tática universal de dar tempo ao tempo fazia-se valer, porque quanto mais os dia caminhavam, mais forte seus sentimentos por aquela moça eram gravados em todo seu ser.

_ **A-acredito que em poucos dias este corte, assim como o da sua bochecha, estará curado.** - Sorriu satisfeita ao constatar a melhora do Nara. - **Os outros não passam de pequenos arranhões.** - Continuou em seu timbre baixo mas perfeitamente audível. A morena quase não gaguejava estando na presença do Nara, exceto quando estava constrangida.

Os anos de convivência deram-lhe confiança e liberdade para conversarem naturalmente um com o outro.

_ **Obrigado, Hinata.** - Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer encarando aqueles olhos serenos. Nunca fora de muitas palavras, mas frustrava-se em não conseguir conversar naturalmente com ela como Kiba ou Naruto ou mesmo Shino faziam.

Problemático!

Hinata virou-se de costas para ele buscando em uma das frasqueiras, dentro do pequeno armário, um dos potes de unguento que ela mesmo fazia. O moreno levantou-se da maca agarrando sua camisa de malha já enfiando os braços fortes nas mangas para rapidamente vestir-se. Não tinha mais necessidade de aborrecer a Hyuuga com a visão de seu corpo marcado pelos golpes de seus inimigos. Se antes da guerra não considerava-se um rapaz atraente – e nem se preocupava com isso – hoje, depois de tantas batalhas, tinha a certeza de que não era o mais bonito dos homens da Vila da Folha. Suspirou.

_ **Não!** - A voz feminina um pouco mais alta deteve o movimento de Shikamaru.

Sem pensar muito segurou a barra da camisa puxando o pano para cima. Os olhos castanhos do Nara se alargaram. Hinata pretendia testar seu auto controle? Se fosse isso ela certamente deveria saber que faltava nada para Shikamaru rasgar-se ao meio de tanta força que fazia para manter os braços imóveis. Desejava agarrá-la ali mesmo, desnudá-la para sentir a pele alva roçar na sua, deslizar atrevidamente os dedos por todo o corpo feminino e mais, queria tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo carregado de sentimentos. Mas a razão lhe chamou e convenceu-o de que ela só queria terminar de tratar de seus ferimentos. Ergueu os braços facilitando a retirada de sua camisa.

Os olhos brancos acompanharam de perto o mover da malha e o enrijecer dos músculos abdominais de Shikamaru. Realizava a tarefa desajeitadamente, não sabia que era tão difícil retirar uma camisa e... As pequenas mãos ficaram tremulas e seu olhar desviou-se da peça de roupa para o tronco nu a sua frente. O tórax levemente musculoso expandia-se e contraia-se no ritmo da respiração acelerada do ninja. Na mesma velocidade o sangue tingiu o rosto níveo deixando-o com as bochechas rosadas e quentes.

Mas o que diabos Hinata estava fazendo que não terminava logo com aquela tortura? Respirar já era difícil com ela tão perto de si, e naquela situação tudo piorava. Até o fino tecido sobre sua cabeça o sufocava e o mais importante, privava-o da visão do lindo rosto da Hyuuga.

_ **Aah!** - Fechou os olhos com força e puxou de uma só vez a camisa do rapaz arrancando junto a fita que prendia os cabelos negros dele em seu costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo.

Deu alguns passos desequilibrados para trás mas antes que suas costas chocassem-se com a aresta do armário sentiu seu corpo se paralisar. Oh! Então era essa a sensação de ser presa pelo Kage Kubi Shibari do clã Nara. Estranho. Sempre pensou que ser imobilizada e ter aquelas mãos de sombra pelo corpo seria algo assustador, mas não. A pressão sobre sua cintura era agradável e podia até sentir uma quentura gostosa aconchegando-se ao seu corpo. Inconscientemente sentiu-se tentada a retribuir aquele calor. Mas que tolice! Era apenas um jutsu e não uma pessoa. Riu de si mesma, mas manteve os olhos fechados apreciando aquele calorzinho.

Que saco! Por que ela tinha que ser tão linda? Aquele riso baixo e tranquilo era tão encantador quanto a visão dos lábios cheios e rosados dela. Os fios azulados longos tocando o rosto alvo. As bochechas levemente vermelhas faziam de Hinata a garota mais bonita de Konoha. Era impossível obedecer sua razão e liberá-la de seu abraço. Tragou o ar lentamente. Péssimo movimento. Sentiu-se aprisionado em uma armadilha. Uma armadilha de um inimigo que cheirava a sândalo.

Devagar foi deslizando suas mãos pela cintura da Hyuuga forçando-se a soltá-la. Era um canalha! E seus dedos, malditos traidores.

Hinata levantou as pálpebras ao sentir uma pressão ligeiramente maior em sua cintura. Levou alguns instantes para assimilar que eram os braços de Shikamaru que a envolviam. Olhou para baixo mirando a mão máscula sobre a lateral de seu corpo. Viu os dedos longos afundarem-se no tecido de seu casaco fazendo uma gostosa fricção em sua pele. Corou e desviou o olhar envergonhada.

Estava agindo como um tolo. Um adolescente tolo cheio de hormônios. Mas não era exatamente isso que ele era? Quantos anos tinha? Uns dezesseis ou quase ou talvez um pouco mais. Tsc! O coração batia acelerado em seu peito. Tinha que se afastar daquela menina, correr para longe de Hinata. Mas faltava vontade. Sabia que ela não iria fazer qualquer movimento para afastá-lo. Não e não era por ela estar gostando de ser abraçada por ele. Ridículo pensar nessa hipótese. Definitivamente não era isso. Hinata era gentil demais para empurrá-lo, ainda mais ferido como estava.

Droga! Seria ele a ter que dar o primeiro passo.

_ **Shi-Shikamaru-k-kun.** - O coração falhou uma batida. Por que ele não recuava? Por que ela não recuava? Provavelmente desmaiaria se o fizesse. Suas pernas estavam bambas e seu único apoio era o amigo. E não era algo ruim. Corou mais com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Ele ali cuidando pra que ela não se machucasse e ela devaneando impropérios.

Ergueu o rosto buscando os olhos castanhos. Toda a determinação sumiu de suas feições delicadas ao captar o belo rosto do moreno centímetros acima do seu. Nunca havia o visto com os cabelos soltos. Impossível foi não encantar-se com o que viu. Os fios negros desalinhados ladeando a face varonil do jovem homem e alguns mais rebeldes caiam-lhe por sobre a testa, quase roçando no rosto da Hyuuga. Esqueceu-se do que devia ser feito. Esqueceu-se de afastá-lo, de passar a pomada nas feridas dele, de enfaixá-lo, de vestí-lo, de deixá-lo ir embora...

Ouviu-a chamar-lhe o nome. Um gaguejo sussurrado. Mania problemática dela! E que ele adorava. Tanto que queria mais, ter seu nome dito por aqueles lábios. Os mesmos lábios tão próximos dos seus. Baixou o olhar para a boca rosada e entreaberta e ali se perdeu. Os músculos enrijeceram ao sorver o hálito quente. Estavam tão perto, entreabertos e convidativos.

Os perolados demonstravam espanto e ao mesmo tempo fascínio. Sentiu uma curiosidade lancinante de descobrir se aqueles fios eram tão macios quanto pareciam ser. Sem mais se conter elevou uma das mãos a altura do rosto moreno e capturou uma mexa entre os dedos delgados. Sorriu encantada ao ver que com seu pequeno gesto, o ninja das sombras, corou. Ainda com os fios entre os dedos, passou a mão nas bochechas rosadas do Nara. Ele fica tão bonito assim. Riu-se.

Dentre todas as maneiras possíveis para levar a vida, nunca imaginou que ser amigo de Hinata – e somente amigo – seria tão problemático. Devia ter sido mais esperto e utilizado seu discernimento para descobrir com antecedência que seria impossível ver e não querer a Hyuuga. Ela era o que ele precisava: uma menina simples, amiga e carinhosa. Imaginava-se feliz e tranquilo ao lado dela, tendo-a como esposa. Idiota! Hinata amava outro, o seu amigo loiro e barulhento.

Não tinha o direito de beijá-la. Sabia muito bem pra quem Hinata guardava seu primeiro beijo. E como sabia disso? Porque ele era o amigo, a droga de um amigo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir os risos e o moreno ficou tenso, lutando para não cometer uma loucura – que teimava-lhe parecer doce.

O movimento dos músculos tencionados de Shikamaru fez com que a morena desviasse sua atenção para o corpo masculino. O vermelho intensificou em sua face e o ninja das sombras tomou consciência de que Hinata o observava. Desconcertado, finalmente liberou a pequena. Sentiu-se vazio ao afastar-se dela, havia acostumado muito rápido com o calor da amiga. Fechou os olhos e tratou de acalmar sua respiração.

A quebra do contato entre os dois fez Hinata ir retornando a realidade, devagar. Ainda estava meio hipnotizada pelo subir e descer do tórax nu a sua frente, mas a ferida exposta a fez lembrar-se do motivo de ambos estarem ali. Sem perder mais tempo e sem coragem também para fitar o rosto de Shikamaru, abriu o pote de unguento que estava em sua mão, espalhando na ponta dos dedos o remédio.

Antes que pudesse tocá-lo, a mão do Nara a deteve segurando-a pelo pulso coberto pela manga do grosso casaco.

_ **Eu faço isso, Hinata.** - Disse na melhor voz que conseguiu. Ainda lutava pra acalmar os ânimos de seu corpo. Não temia, tinha a certeza de que se a kunoichi o tocasse novamente, naquele momento, não seria capaz de conter-se.

A Hyuuga apenas concordou com um leve aceno e estendeu o pote na direção do amigo, constrangida e sem entender o que havia se passado entre os dois. De cabeça baixa e brincando com os próprios dedos, ela não viu o olhar amoroso e ressentido que o amigo lhe endereçava. Shikamaru podia dizer que não se arrependia de ser amigo dela e estaria dizendo a verdade, em partes. O que estaria faltando dizer era que ele queria que essa amizade perseverasse e que além de amigo, as pérolas dela o enxergasse como amor. Amor de homem e mulher.

O pote foi posto em cima da maca e Hinata aproximou-se do amigo ajustando a faixa sobre o local ferido. O moreno desta vez não a repeliu. Quanto antes terminasse o tratamento mais rápido poderia afastar-se da menina, ainda que pensar em estar longe dela fizesse seu coração contrair-se dolorosamente. Os dedos delgados trabalharam agilmente e tão logo Shikamaru já estava devidamente tratado e vestido. Juntou seus poucos pertences reavendo o elástico com o qual amarrou os fios negros de seu cabelo.

A mirada feminina desviou-se para a vista além dos vidros da pequena sala do hospital recentemente reinaugurado. As bochechas esquentaram-se ao lembrar do seu rompante em sentir as mechas negras do Nara. Ah! Mas eram tão macias quanto pareciam e Shikamaru realmente fica muito bonito de cabelos soltos. Ele devia abandonar aquele rabo-de-cavalo vez ou outra. Sobressaltou-se com seus próprios pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não devia distrair-se assim, tinha muito trabalho a ser feito e o principal, o moreno era seu amigo. Arriscaria dizer que ele tornou-se o mais próximo dela. Ele era calmo, paciente, um bom ouvinte e nunca irritava-se com sua insegurança ou incomodava-se com seus silêncios prolongados.

Uma verdade, a qual a Hyuuga desconhecia, era que o ninja manipulador de sombras amava simplesmente a presença plácida e calorosa da moça. Não lhe era importante as palavras, embora a voz baixa e suave dela o encantasse, pois ele podia descobrir tudo sobre o que ela sentia apenas olhando-a nos olhos. Hinata tinha seus mistérios sim, mas sua essência não se escondia por trás de máscaras de indiferença, sorrisos falsos, de arrogância ou sedução. Ela é gentil e amável, como a natureza a fez. E isso qualquer um poderia ver; ela não tinha vergonha de ajudar o próximo, de fazer o bem. Fazia jus ao título de 'kunoichi sem inimigos'. Quem que iria odiar tão cândida menina?

Como outras tantas vezes pegou-se a observando. Ela por sua vez detinha a atenção sobre as paisagens da vila, que ainda não havia sido totalmente reconstruída. Este era um trabalho para anos e demoraria mais devido a guerra ninja que consumiu tempo e valiosas pessoas.

Os olhos claros vagueavam entre os poucos prédios erguidos, as pequenas casas e tendas armadas, os adultos e as crianças. Suspirou. Ainda havia muito a ser feito mas em cada civil e shinobi queima a vontade de fogo que impulsiona o trabalho contínuo dos martelos, serras, pincéis, colheres nas panelas, bandagens e remédios. Voltou a olhar para dentro do escritório quando o som da porta correndo pelo assoalho de madeira envernizada chegou-lhe aos ouvidos.

_ **Obrigado, Hinata.** - De costas, na soleira da porta, o jovem ninja pronunciou. - **A partir de agora já não será mais necessário eu vir aqui trocar os curativos.** - Antes que Hinata pudesse contestar continuou. - **Minha mãe pode ajudar-me e há pessoas que precisam de ajuda médica mais que eu.** - Dito isso ele calou qualquer argumento que a garota articularia.

Não tinha interesse algum que sua mãe o ajudasse em alguma coisa, talvez estivesse errado e Yoshino tivesse alguma delicadeza em tratar de seus ferimentos, mas era certeza de que não o faria silenciosamente. Uma boa bronca ou sermão acompanharia cada troca de faixa. Sorriu sem humor. Tinha uma sorte incrível com as mulheres, nem mesmo sua mãe era uma exceção. Aquela era apenas uma desculpa para evitar que mais cenas como a de minutos anteriores voltassem a ocorrer. Custou-lhe muito frear seu coração e hormônios. Covarde? Ele nunca enxergou-se como alguém corajoso.

_ **H-hai.** - Concordou indecisa. Perguntava-se se havia feito qualquer coisa errada.

A kunoichi não queria deixar de acompanhar a recuperação do amigo, ele tinha a ajudado e protegido tantas vezes sobretudo nesses últimos meses. Tratar de suas feridas era o mínimo que podia fazer em agradecimento e alegrava-se em poder ser útil assim. Mas agora ele estava indo embora, dizendo que outra poderia fazer o trabalho dela. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta sem nem mesmo entender o porquê. Shikamaru estava certo, muitos outros pacientes precisavam da atenção dela. O hospital ainda não estava com o quadro normal de funcionários e por isso mesmo voluntariou-se, mas Hinata sentia uma necessidade de dar suporte aos amigos e o Nara era um dos que ela mais queria ajudar.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito pousando as pequenas mãos como se estivesse a proteger seu coração de um golpe. Mordeu o lábio inferior e obrigou sua boca a mover-se.

_ **Tudo bem. Yoshino-san cuidará muito bem de você, tenho certeza.** **Você tem razão, há muitos ainda que precisam de tratamentos mais intensivos. Mas... **- Pausou pensando se realmente deveria dizer aquilo. - **Eu gostaria de estar a seu lado, ajudando-o.** - Todo o corpo do ninja enrijeceu. Por favor não continue. Suplicava a mente masculina. - **Quero ver-lhe bem.** - Pare! Cerrou as pálpebras com força. - **Você é um amigo valioso, Shikamaru-kun.**

E sorriu. Mesmo de costas à ela, Shikamaru sabia que os lábios rosados sorriam em sua direção.

.

.

.

"_**Acho que era julho de 83.**_

_**Sempre esqueço do dia, mas lembro do mês."**_

_Era para ser apenas mais um dia no parquinho. Eu e o Chouji brincando de ninja e bandido junto com outros garotos da nossa idade. Mas aí apareceram um grupo de meninas querendo se juntar a nós. Imediatamente percebi que aquela era uma idéia problemática. Elas eram poucas mas faziam estardalhaço por muitas. Não quis mais brincar. Penso que você já sabe o que eu fiz, não é mesmo? Não pude evitar, deitei-me no banco e comecei a olhar as nuvens._

.

***continua***

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Oi gentiii! Uau! Eu juro que não esperava uma recepção tão boa assim para um ShikaHina, ainda mais sendo um feito por uma ficwritter novata como euzinha. Estou ultrafeliz! E também mega empenhada em corresponder as espectativas de vocês. Que Deus me ajude!

Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu já comecei isto aqui com o Shikamaru xonadíssimo com a Hinatinha. Entretanto, eu vou gastar alguns capítulos mostrando da onde surgiu esse love todo, por isso eu coloquei esse trecho aí no finalzinho como um prévia não oficial. Passado e presente se misturam (mas sem confusão), lembrando que o que liga tudo é o mês de julho. Capítulo que vem acho que fica mais claro rs – espero né n_n''

Este capítulo até saiu rápido em gratidão a recepção tão boa a essa história. Mas não se iludam, meu tempo está curto e infelizmente as atualizações demoram. Eu me esforço de verdade, mas tenho minhas responsabilidades também né. =/ A boa notícia é que os próximos tendem a serem maiores porque vão aparecer os outros núcleos da história, portanto, mais personagens e claro mais ação.

Bom, no mais, ficarei feliz se vocês me deixarem reviews e terei o prazer de respondê-los.

Att. Milla

*:*:*:*

Devo dizer que estou contentíssima com os comentários de vocês. Muito obrigada pela atenção e o tempinho dedicado a ler e a deixar o review.

**Mikarim-linda!** Ah! Minha xará! Dei uma espiadinha no seu perfil rs. ShikaHina não está entre o top 10 dos casais, mas acredite, tem fics ótimos com eles – poucos em português =(. Que responsabilidade a minha então em ser a primeira fic deste casal que vc lê. Puxa! Espero de coração que não te decepcionar. Fique a vontade pra dizer o que está achando, como disse antes, se ficar meloso demais ou faltar suspiros puxe minha orelha rs. Quanto ao drama, inevitável. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Catherine3-linda!** Oh Deus! Fiquei super feliz com seu review rs, super fofo *-* Fico na torcida para que tenha gostado do capítulo *dedos cruzados*. Ah! Parabéns pelo site SasuHina, ficou muito lindo! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Ches-linda!** (HWinchester) Eita saudade sua menina. Culpa minha, eu sei, que estou demorando horrores para atualizar a fic. Que bom que vai acompanhar minha ShikaHina =D Serio que ficou bom o trailer? Pra variar 'tava mega insegura rs. Vou me esforçar para corresponder às suas expectativas e já sabe que pode opinar com liberdade sobre o capítulo =) Rs Adoro seus reviews, são tão animados. ShikaHina é raro em português, por isso vou dar o meu melhor *olha para o pôr-do-sol com determinação* rs. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Fran-linda!** Acho triste ter poucos ShikaHina, por isso até não esperava um recepção tão boa para o meu fic. Os que eu li tbm eram em inglês ou espanhol. Tem um lindo, mas eh deathfic – quase morri no final – , _Lady of lake_. Bom que gostou do trailer. Eu também acredito na combinação das personalidades do Shikamaru e da Hinata, se harmonizam sem muito conflito o que os faz, para mim, serem fofos juntos. Adoraria ver vc trabalhando numa história ShikaHina. Ah parabéns pelo concurso GaaHina. Que sucesso! Nunca li tanta fic com tanta qualidade =). Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Haru-linda!** Eh ShikaHina é bem raro, mas li alguns fics, infelizmente em inglês e espanhol, e tbm vi uns fanarts lindos dos dois e me veio a vontade e inspiração para essa fic. Gosto dos dois como amigos também, até por isso vi nessa amizade a vocação para um amor super fofo rs. Espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**M-linda-chan!** Obrigada! Gosto do Shikamaru e sou fã da Hinata então acabei pensando num ShikaHina rs. Diz ai o que achou do primeiro capítulo =). Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

**Hisui-linda!** Ai que bom que gostou =). Pode deixar que vou maneirar no problemático rs – por isso mesmo excluí a narração em primeira pessoa. Valeu pela dica, eu tinha mesmo postado como rate T, mas deixei nos avisos M. Só que eu nem tinha atinado para essa questão de divulgação rs. Estou empenhada em fazer o melhor que eu puder. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjks!

Um abraço carinhoso para quem leu, favoritou, colocou em alerta ou simplesmente fez os hits aumentarem.

Bjos!


End file.
